Drakken laser drill
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=DrakkenLaserDrill SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=300px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= Moebius Foundation Raynor's Raiders (2504) Amon's Forces (Co-op Missions) |campname=''Wings of Liberty'' Co-op Missions |baseunit= |role=Excavator |useguns=Ventorini Beam |usearmor= |hp=3000 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=33 |airattack=33 |cooldown=1 |armor= |range=100 |sight= |detect= |speed= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure=x |hero= |campaign=x |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Drakken laser drill is a large terran structure. It mounts a large turreted beam emitter which may be used for excavations or, if the need arises, as a weapon. Its laser has an energy output of 174 gigawatts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. History The laser drill was originally designed for excavation projects.Tychus - Heroes of the Storm, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-12 In 2504, the Moebius Foundation assembled a Drakken on Xil to breach the door of a xel'naga temple and retrieve an alien artifact. The excavation was interrupted when the terrans were wiped out by the Tal'darim. The Foundation hired Raynor's Raiders to complete the dig. The Tal'darim pressed in on the new interlopers. The appearance of archons and warp prisms prompted Captain Matt Horner to grant Commander Jim Raynor manual control of the laser. This allowed the Drakken to be re-targeted against enemy units. With the temple's doors destroyed, the Raiders extracted the artifact and departed. .]] After the End War, Drakken laser drills were utilized by the miners of Cavir in their illegal mining operations on the world. They used these drills against the zerg in the Battle of Camp Pitcairn.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers 4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. During the End War, Amon's forces used a Drakken Laser Drill against the allied commanders. Game Structure Wings of Liberty The laser drill is a very powerful weapon, capable of killing archons and collossi in less than a second. It is also the only weapon that can destroy the three protoss research objectives on the map. Though it does massive damage in seconds once it begins firing, locking onto a target and firing the initial laser has a delay, and the laser must swing around to fire at units, further delaying its firing. Co-op Missions |fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=Excavator |useguns=Ventorini Beam |usearmor= |hp=3000 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Mechanical *Structure *Heroic |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time=300 (165 with full Mastery) (initial build) 120 (66 with full Mastery) (rebuild) |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=20 |airattack=20 |cooldown=1 |armor=2 |range=500 |sight= |detect= |speed= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |notes= |structure=x |hero=x |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The laser drill is usable by Rory Swann in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void.2015-9-25, Co-op Missions: Additional Commanders Revealed. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 At the beginning of every mission, the laser drill begins construction automatically near Swann's command center, and takes five minutes to complete. Once completed, the laser drill can be manually controlled, and will otherwise automatically acquire and attack targets anywhere in the player's sight radius. The laser drill has infinite range and can be upgraded at the player's discretion. If the drill is destroyed, it is replaced with an invincible wreckage that takes two minutes to automatically repair itself. The laser drill appears as an enemy structure in the mutators with 2000 shield and 1000 HP. If the laser drill is destroyed, it is replaced with an invincible wreckage that takes 2 minutes to automatically repair itself. Abilities Upgrades Development The drill underwent an artistic revision during development, in order to make it look more like hardware and less like a weapon. The artwork was re-textured a few times (construction yellow, to covert-ops black, and then back to construction yellow again with a hint of covert-ops black). There used to be a floor inside the railing which would have had operators maintaining the drill, as well as a seat in front of the monitor bank with an operator behind the keyboard. Time and various other factors eventually phased those features out. The texture on the monitors remained unchanged; they resemble the Windows Blue Screen of Death.2010, Starcraft 2: Terran Laser Drill. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Heroes of the Storm A Drakken laser drill can be summoned by Tychus Findlay in Heroes of the Storm. Trivia *The four monitors on the drill's console displays all display blurred Blue Screens of Death. References Category:Terran Technology Category:Heroes of the Storm